quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alama de Gersdorff (1896 - 1992)
Biography '''Alama de Gersdorff''' was born on 18 Jun 1896 in Manhattan, New York, USA and died in Dec 1992 in Lenox, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. She is buried in Stockbridge Cemetery in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. On 7 Jun 1919 in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA she married to David Percy Morgan. He was born on 4 Sep 1894 in Lexon, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA to Samuel Morgan (1862 - ) and Edith Parson (1875 - 1942) and died on 21 May 1982 in Pittsfield, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. He is buried in Stockbridge Cemetery in Stockbridge, Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. Facts and Occupation In 1910 and 1920 she was living in Manhattan, New York, USA. In 1952 she arrived in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, South America. In 1957 she was living in Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. In 1900 David Percy Morgan was living in Rye, Westchester County, New York, USA. In 1919 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA he graduated from Harvard College. In 1920 he was living in Washington, DC, USA. In 1957 he was livening in Berkshire County, Massachusetts, USA. He at one point departed from Southampton, England. He was a chemist and a consultant. Siblings * Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff was born on 10 Jul 1865 in Manhattan, New York, USA and died on 10 Aug 1982 in Manhattan, New York, USA. In 1905, 1910, 1920, 1935 and on 1 Apr 1940 he was living in Manhattan, New York, USA. On 15 Mar 1923 he arrived in Manhattan, New York, USA. In 1923 in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA he graduated from Harvard College. On 1 Aug 1932 he arrived in Liverpool, England. In 1949 he as living in Manhattan, New York, USA. He was a Wall Street broker. On 20 May 1929 in Manhattan, New York, USA he married to Louisa Helena Ogden. She was born on 1 Sep 1900 in Manhattan, New York, USA to Charles Walton Ogden (1873 - ) and Ida Gertude Little (1877 - ). * [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josephine_de_Gersdorff_(1892-1970) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff ]was born on 18 Jun 1896 in Manhattan, New York, USA to Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) and Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) and died 15 Oct 1975 in Beverly, Essex, Massachusetts, USA. She is buried in Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. She married Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) on 3 July 1917 in Beverly, Essex, Massachusetts, USA. Lineage Kaspar von Gersdorff (-) Hireonymus von Gersdorff (-) m. Martha von Luttichau (-) Wolf Kaspar von Gersdorff (1598 - 1632) m. Anna von Wolfersdorff (-) Siefried von Gersdorff (1627 - 1674) m. Anna Maria von Rackel (1673 - 1703) Wolf Ernst von Gersdorff (1666 - 1714) m. Maria Susane von Temritz (1668 - 1707) Siegmund August von Gersdorff (1702 - 1797) m. Erdmuth von Metradt (1709 - 1781) Ernst Siegmund von Gersdorff (1737 - 1797) m. Charlotte Marie Elenore, Countess von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth (1761 - ) Heinrich August, Baron von Gersdorff (1793 - 1874) m. August Theodora von Tschirschky und Bogendorf (? - 1883)) Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883) m. Caroline Choate (1834 - 1874) Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) * Alma de Gersdorff (1896 - 1992) Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921- 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Internet Books